It is common for a given software application to have commands that are executable over multiple execution interfaces. For example, some applications have a command line interface (CLI) where commands may be entered and the application may be operated from a terminal prompt, and also have a graphical user interface (GUI) which provides a visual interface for executing the commands. Another example execution interface includes a web services application programming interface (WS API) through which commands may be executed based on URL parameters. In the prior art, quality assurance (QA) engineers have built a separate custom framework for each execution interface, with each framework and interface having its own unique dialect. Therefore, if one desired to run a test on a given execution interface, the test had to be expressed in the unique dialect of that execution interface.